Chocolate
by KiwiKol
Summary: Why is Serena acting so weird...and what does chocolate have to do with it? SerenaDarien OneShot.


Title: Chocolate

Author: KiwiKol

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Just so you all know…this is a one shot that was originally supposed to be apart of the 100 themes list…but there is noooo way that I will be able to write all 100. So, I decided to just post the ones that I have done and can get done as one-shots (this is also stated on my profile page...which I updated). I hope you enjoy the ones that I can get out. :)

* * *

**Chocolate**

"Hey, Andrew, what's this?" Serena asked as she picked up a rectangular object wrapped in golden foil with strange words written on it.

"Oh, that's just some chocolate, my Aunt brought back for me from Germany," the arcade worker explained, "She brought me back tons of it. That's only 5 bars, and I'm pretty positive she brought me 30. She can get a little over zealous at times. If you want, you can have those bars lying there."

"Really," Serena beamed excitedly, immediately tearing open the wrapper and breaking off a piece of one of the chocolate bars. She popped it into her mouth and savored the sweet flavor of the chocolate. She was a little surprised though, when she noticed that it didn't exactly taste like the chocolate she was used to.

"Umm, Andrew, is there something wrong with this chocolate? It tastes a little funny," the meatball headed blonde asked while putting another piece into her mouth; then added as an after thought, "but it still tastes delicious."

"I don't think so," the blonde man replied, "it's probably just because it's from a different country."

"Oh, okay," Serena smiled back before finishing off the first chocolate bar and moving on to the next one. As she continued the process of eating the chocolate, she started to get a little light headed. Putting it off as being tired, the blonde continued to eat the chocolate. Serena, to busy focusing on the chocolate and Andrew, didn't notice the arcade door open to let in an ebony haired man with ocean blue eyes.

Noticing that Serena didn't see him, Darien started to sneak up to scare the blonde. He was abruptly stopped behind her, however, by the girl's words.

"You know, Andrew, I just realized that I don't have a crush on you at all," Serena spoke looking seriously at the arcade worker in front of her.

Andrew, with a dumbfounded look, replied, "Okay…that's fine with me, because I only see you as a little sister. I also, already have a girlfriend."

"Hmm…I wish I were Darien's girlfriend," the blonde muttered loud enough for just the two men to here.

Darien stared at the girl in front of him with wide eyes and his mouth ajar, which slowly adjusted into a wide grin.

Andrew pretty much looked the same; the only difference was his eyes were flickering between Serena and the ebony haired man standing behind her.

Serena looked up to see Andrew doing this and became curious as to what was behind her. She turned around to come face to face with a black shirt covering a muscular chest. She slowly raised her vision to come upon a grinning face and questioningly raised eyebrows.

"Did you just say what I think you said, Meatball Head?" Darien questioned, when her cerulean blue eyes, clashed with his cobalt ones.

"What did I say?" the girl asked genuinely confused on what he was talking about.

"You said that you wished you were my girlfriend," the dark haired man responded.

A blush rose on Serena's cheeks as she stuttered, "d-did I r-re-really s-say that?"

"Yep," Darien replied while taking the stool right next to hers.

"You're lying…I would never say that," she responded making wild hand gestures and blushing madly.

"Well, you just did," he replied smirking, "come on admit it…you like me."

"Okay," Serena huffed exasperatedly, "I like you, but I don't know why I'm admitting this."

"I don't know either," Andrew cut in to the conversation, "this isn't like you Serena."

"You're right, Drew," Darien turned from his friend to the blonde, "You're not acting like yourself today."

"She wasn't like this earlier," Andrew pondered.

"Hey, what are you eating?" Darien asked picking up one of the wrappers.

"Oh, some chocolate Andrew gave me," Serena enthusiastically responded, "it's from…Gerbil…no, ummm…Gar-"

"Germany," the arcade worker spoke up, "I can't read the stuff on the label though. I took French in High School."

"You took French? That's the language of Romance," Serena started to babble, "Darien, do you speak French?"

"Yes, Meatball Head, I do. I also know how to speak German and have found out what's wrong with you." Darien looked up from the wrapper, "How many of these things have you had?"

"Ummm…I think it was about 5, why" Andrew spoke realizing Serena was no longer paying attention.

"Well, this chocolate contains Rum," Darien explained, "Our Meatball Head is slightly tipsy."

"I'm not both of yours' Meatball Head," Serena cut in looking at Darien, "I'm only yours."

"You better be only mine," Darien responded possessively helping her out of her seat, "Hey, Drew, I'm going to take her home."

Andrew, surprised by what Darien had said to Serena, could only nod as the ebony-haired man helped the tipsy blonde stager out of the arcade.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Feel free to Review ;) .

Love Always,

KiwiKol


End file.
